


boring nights at dracula's mansion

by letterfromathief



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Vampire Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Vampire Emma Swan, Witch Belle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letterfromathief/pseuds/letterfromathief
Summary: Welcome to Storybrooke, home of the weird, the strange, the SUPERNATURAL, and all those good things that go bump in the night and cause headaches for Emma Swan, accidental vampire and newest elected member to The Hall: the only town council to boast a mortal combat election process, 500 year old sitting members, and a direct line to Dracula himself - when he, of course, decides to answer the phone.





	boring nights at dracula's mansion

**Author's Note:**

> Emma’s having a shit week, somehow it has to improve. It has to or she’ll have her resignation on Dracula’s desk before the next full moon.

Presently, the biggest problem they had was Ruby going ham on a human with a fetish for witches. Considering their usual problems and all the ones that cropped up this week alone, this was pretty minor. Still, they needed to get Ruby to stop treating the guy like a chew toy before one of the night time crowd got hungry. The blood wasn’t the best smelling but blood is blood, and Emma’s palate wasn’t  _ refined _ but at least she had self-control. Half of Hook’s crew did not. The other half had selective control. So bad news all around.

“Ruby,” Emma called out.

With a huff, Ruby let him go. She tucked the wolf back into hiding, but Emma’s pretty sure that wasn’t because she called her out. Belle’s hand was on her waist while working out some kind of spell with the other - nothing truly harmful because they had wards against that. Belle had even helped reinforce them last year. The creep was getting off easy, with most of his arm intact and a migraine every time he even thought “which.”

“He tasted horrible,” Ruby grumbled as Emma lifted the guy by his collar. She had a word or several in comment, but she heard the whistle of the cab pulling onto the curb and she was more than eager to put the guy into it, if only so she could stop having to play bouncer when she was off-duty. She could’ve put him into a cruiser but the paperwork…

Hook was so fucking lucky he was out of town. Not that she wasn’t building on the grievances she was going to inflict on him once he turned back up, but it could be so much worse - she could’ve flung the guy at him, and then it’d be  _ his _ mess to clean up. Blood, bones, paperwork, and all.

The driver turned when she snapped open the door, and Emma threw the creep in. Before he could work out of his daze, Emma snagged his wallet out of his pocket and gave it to the driver.

“Take him to wherever’s on his ID, and don’t tempt me to pay him a visit.”

“No problem,  _ Milady _ .”

The driver flipped open the wallet, ID skillfully hidden out of Emma’s view. She nodded and closed the door before she could think too much about the title. That she’d been thinking too much of as of late - and it was late, she just wanted to go home and pretend she hadn’t actually run and been elected to the Hall. It’s been two years since she did that, and still, every single day had her turning accusatory eyes on her past self. 

You really want to be  _ Lady _ Swan? Give the people a voice? 

Well, people are  _ idiots _ and they’ll be pushing for you to join Ghouls and Gals every week. 

Every. Week.

She’d managed to avoid the red cheeked, pink haired groupies since last Thursday, but it was only a matter of carefully planned synchronated time before they cornered her with wider puppy eyes and more neon fliers. 

She closed her eyes, trying not to see any of the bright shades, but lucky her, with her heightened eyesight, long memory, and ability to harm her vision with just the thought.

Maybe she  _ should’ve _ had the creep for a midnight snack.

A leaf shifted without a breeze, and Emma moved as she opened her eyes, slamming into the figure with more force than necessary but -

Well, she did say she was going to work out those grievances the moment she saw him.

“Honey, I’m home,” he groaned, blinking down at her with the start of a smile.

“Screw you -” She caught herself, her whole body tensing at her words, buzzing with energy as his eyes clouded a darker blue - “You had to leave this week? No warning?”

“It was only a few days,” he said. His lower lip jutted out in a pout, “I didn’t think you’d miss me that much. I’m touched.”

“No,” she said as much to him as to herself and her heightened senses, body, everything that ran on fuck or fight with him and never seemed to decide on just one. She forced her brain into the driver’s seat, putting a firm lock on everything else, and said, “Actually, you just missed a human who got a bit too handsy with Belle and nearly became Ruby’s dinner.” 

Saying the words actually helped her brain get into gear, and the feigned innocence already playing on his features helped a lot more. 

Through grit teeth, she said, “Also, you missed Smee nearly catching a stake, Horrible Harry burning a hole through several layers of concrete because he got into your stash of liquid acid, and Dante trying to revive the Eighth Circle of Hell to punish the demon siblings for cheating in the dog show. Hades wasn’t thrilled that they had Cerberus running through downtown, but he was happy someone else took him out for a walk for once. Persephone helped with Dante, but you know, the Hall always seems to select me for Underworld duty.”

The need to breathe had long been gone, but her heart still raced when she was angry, and it was just a natural pause to take in between yelling. 

She exhaled deeply.

“Are you alright, love?”

The quiet way he asked made her drop her weight from him. She found herself looking at a particularly uninteresting point just to the right of his head as he pulled himself upright and stepped into her.

“No,” she admitted, grudgingly. “Shit week.”

He slipped his hand beneath her chin, curling his palm against her cheek in a silent request for her attention. She met his eyes as he said, “I’m sorry I didn’t warn you. I didn’t have the chance. You left in the middle of the night and Ursula dragged me off at the crack of dawn.”

Emma nodded. She assumed that, she  _ knew _ that, but thinking it was her fault she didn’t know until she showed up to help Clean Up pull Harry out of the sewer all by herself only made her week worse. It wasn’t Hook’s fault either, but a text would’ve been nice.

Reading her thoughts wasn’t a power he’d ever tried on her despite having about three hundred years on her six, having reached master level in vampirehood and unlocked all the special abilities that he got a kick out of dragging her into guessing games over. But, still, she was his favourite open book, apparently, and a smile tugged at his lips.

“I wish you’d clear your voicemail more often,” Hook commented.

“I wish you’d learn how to text,” she threw back.

He laughed, sighing heavily, “Oh, If wishes were horses…”

They both glanced up at the light doing its best to get lost in the clouds - “If that stupid star ever decided to do his job.”

Hook grinned, tucking her hair behind her ear. “Then we’d both be out of a job.”

Emma shrugged, returning his smile. With a snort of air, she said, “Not really. I once wished PE lasted the whole day. Granted wishes would actually kill me.”

He chuckled, and with all sincerity - the kind he offered when people asked if Emma  _ really _ did  _ that _ or when he confirmed his preference for rum over water - said, “Don’t doubt yourself, Swan. You’d pull right through it, you always do.”

She rolled her eyes, warmth settling in her chest and easing out the last heat of her underdeveloped grudge - which wasn’t really a grudge if it faded after a few minutes of his company, but it was early, it still had time to make a comeback. 

Hook curved his arm around her waist, pressing his forehead to hers. 

“Do you even know what PE is?”

His nose brushed hers, his mouth giving a ghost of a greeting.

“Something fascinating?”

She drew closer, speaking against his lips.

“I’d kick your ass at dodgeball.”

She stole a quick kiss, but pulled back before he could return the theft.

He laughed, so close that she was actual proof laughter was infectious as the sound reverberated in her. 

“A  _ fascinating _ assessment, but we’ll have to put that to the test.”

“You don’t value your safety at all,” Emma said, with all sincerity, the kind she offered when people asked if Hook’s help was  _ really _ necessary or when Ruby told Granny that her fries were the only ones Emma could tolerate as a substitute for onion rings.

She brought her mouth back to his, so when he said, “Safety is relative,” she was giggling into him as she questioned, “To what?”

“How about you yell at me some more and I don’t tell you about the merman with a fondness for coming to shore sans tail.”

Emma considered this. “Was he hot?”

“No,” Hook said with the edge of his fangs meeting his bottom teeth. Emma bit at her laugh, her own fangs scraping at her bottom lip, drawing just a little blood, and drawing the lock on the fuck or - at the moment -  _ fuck _ energy she’d suppressed. 

“Okay, if you say so.”

She kissed him before he could say anything else and saved him from making any jealous remarks over the possibly hot merman that she’d add to the “tease Hook because the Hall is boring” jar with a brush of his tongue against hers. 

The blast of blinding light of Belle passing her three drink limit, neon colours of whatever “harmless” spell she’d worked past the wards beckoned the groupies hiding in the shadows forward, with hands pressing fliers into Hook’s face as Emma ducked into the bar. 

Ghouls and Gals easily managed what even the smell of the creep’s blood barely could: refining her palate. Let Hook indulge in their bad taste, Emma was going to be selective and select herself some rum from his private stock. 

After such a shit week, she deserved a drink.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this will not be a very linear fic, more like connected one-shots, although some chapters may be continuations of the last. i'll make that clear as it goes on. this first chapter/fic is written past-tense but that may change chapter by chapter btwn present and past, though i'm gonna try for consistency...which is easier said than done but an attempt Will be made.


End file.
